Hazme caso
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Dinamarca lo tira todo por los suelos. Y a Noruega eso no le gusta.


Bueno, está es mi primera historia sobre Hetalia… Espero que os guste , la escribí en un breve momento de aburrimiento masivo.

Los personajes que aparecen claramente no me pertenecen, sino que son del gran Himaruya, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

~Hazme Caso~

A Noruega le gusta el orden, la tranquilidad. Le gustaba pasar las tardes en silencio leyendo un buen libro, o simplemente mirando el paisaje nevado que se mostraba a través de su ventana. Había tenido la suerte en vivir en un país que no era muy problemático y que no solía montar demasiado jaleo. Pero sin embargo, había tenido la desdicha de conocerle a él.

Dinamarca no era lo que se podía decir un ejemplo de buena conducta, para el pequeño Noruega. Gritaba, reía a carcajadas y por si fuera poco, desordenada todo lo que él había hecho. Siempre que lo iba a visitar, que últimamente desde que Finlandia y Suecia se habían mudado, era muy frecuenta, Dinamarca seguía una rutina, ya bien conocida por el noruego.

Llegaba a su casa, sin avisar de que venía. Cogía aquella llave que el chico había dejado en una maceta, debajo de una planta de plástico, entre muchas que eran de verdad, por si alguna vez se le olvidaba sus propias llaves en casa o en cualquier otro lugar. Entraba en su casa, con aquel grito característico, que rompía la armonía que se creaba en casa del pequeño nórdico.  
>—¡Noruega! ¿Estás en casa?—A pesar de ver que las luces estaban encendida, y la calefacción puesta, siempre realizaba la misma pregunta.<br>En aquel momento, Noruega suspiraba, sabiendo que el danés en ese momento se estaba quitando las botas, y dejándolas de cualquier manera en su entrada, para luego caminar en calcetines, por aquel suelo que limpio de aquella misma mañana.

Cualquiera pensaría que la solución era bien sencilla, colocar un pestillo que cerrara su puerta mientras él se encontrase en el hogar. Noruega ya había pensado en ello, e incluso puso en práctica esa idea. El resultado. Una puerta rota, por que el danés pensaba que habían entrado intrusos en casa, y que incluso habían maniatado al noruego. Por supuesto, Dinamarca nunca pagó aquella puerta.

Tras la estruendosa entrada, el danés pasaba por todas las habitaciones desde la entrada hasta el salón, mirando si en ellas se encontraba el chico, sabiendo de antemano que no se encontraba en ninguna de ella, pero... le daba igual. Por supuesto, no se mantenía callado.

—¿Estás aquí?—Preguntaba en algunas, mientras que en otras, se limitaba a reír mientras decía—¡Deja de jugar al escondite!

Al final llegaba al salón, donde el Noruego, se podía decir le esperaba, sentado en el sofá y con una bebida caliente. El danés sonreía, tiró los cojines del sofá al suelo, se sentó al lado de noruego, y abrazándole le hacía una pregunta ya característica en cada una de sus visitas.  
>—¿Me has echado de menos?<br>La respuesta era bien clara.  
>—No<p>

Tras eso, el Rey de Europa, se separaba, aunque no se levantaba del sofá. Volvía a reír animado, mientras veía aquella taza, la tomaba y se bebía parte de su contenido, mientras el otro nórdico, lo miraba de reojo por aquel acto. No se acostumbraría a aquello nunca.

De esa manera pasaba las tardes en casa del Noruego, hasta bien entrada la noche, que el danés se iba tras haber cenado.

Todo aquello era una rutina, sin embargo el danés se pasó de la raya y el noruego se desquicio.  
>Aquel día, Noruega estaba feliz, no había habido ningún incidente en su casa, es decir, el danés no se había pasado, y ya estaba haciendo sus acciones habituales antes de irse a dormir. Dejó la casa recogida, los platos fregados y se había cepillado los dientes. Estaba ya tumbado en su cama, leyendo un libro, cuando escuchó algo que no debía de haber escuchado. La puerta de su casa abrirse. Apagó la luz de su lámpara, temiendo que fuera un ladrón, aunque pronto su cara se tornó a una furiosa al escuchar las siguientes palabras.<br>—¿Noruega? ¿Estás en casa?—Sin duda era el danés, aunque su voz sonaba algo distinta. Noruega se llevó una mano a su frente, sin poder creérselo. Había ido a su casa borracho.

Salió de la cama, y se puso las zapatillas, mientras escuchaba como el que se consideraba el Rey de Europa, seguía su tradición de quitarse los zapatos, sólo que esta vez con menos descaro, dejando los zapatos desperdigados por todo el pasillo, y caminando por todas las habitaciones gritando el nombre del dueño de la casa.

Noruega bajó las escaleras que separaban las habitaciones del lugar común, para llegar al salón, donde esperaría al indeseado invitado con los brazos cruzados.  
>—¿Noruega? ¡Estás aquí!—Lo abrazo como de costumbre, dándole una ligera idea al pequeño de todo lo que había bebido aquel personaje.—¡¿Me has echado de menos?<p>

—Dinamarca...—Intentó hablar con su habitual tono de indiferencia, aunque le hubiera gustado mostrarse más enfadado. No le iba a dar el gusto de que le viera cabreado.— Lárgate de mi casa—Prácticamente le amenazo.

—¡Pero si es muy temprano!—El danés, soltó al chico entrando en el sofá, ante la atenta mirada del inquilino. Se dirigió al sofá y tiró los cojines al suelo para luego sentarse. Luego tiró todo lo que había en la mesa, tuvo la suerte de que no había nada que se pudiera romper fácilmente y colocó sus pies, metidos en los calcetines, encima de ella.

El noruego suspiró, intentando mantener la calma, y se fue a recoger todo lo que el otro había tirado, con cierto gesto de desagrado. Puso cada cosa en su lugar, y cuando puso el último cojín en el sofá, el danés volvió a tirarlo todo. Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡¿Pero que te pasa a ti?—Tenía ganas de cogerlo de los pelos y sacarlo de su casa.—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar tirándolo todo?

Volvió a acercarse a recoger todo de nuevo. El danés se quedó pensando, mientras observaba al que consideraba un gran amigo y algo más, coger todo aquello que él, siendo consciente había tirado.

—Parece ser que es la única manera de llamar tu atención.—Le respondió. Estaba algo acalorado, no sabía si por la bebida o por lo que acababa de decir.

El noruego se detuvo durante unos instantes, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y en su caso si sabía a que se debía. Suspiró y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Se puede saber que dices?—Le respondió, en un tono menor comparado al que utilizo anteriormente.

Dinamarca se levantó del sofá, tomó a Noruega por los hombros y le dió la vuelta, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Este al momento, cortó la visión, mirando hacia una esquina. A pesar de eso, el danés continuó mirándole, para luego formularle otra pregunta.

—Dime, Noru...—La utilización del diminutivo preocupó al aludido, ya que significaba que algo malo o algo profundo le iba a decir. Imaginó que en la situación que se daba, iba a ser lo segundo.—Sino fuese así. Sino llegase a tu casa pegando gritos, sino tirase tus cosas al suelo, sino intentase llamar tu atención... ¿Tú te darías cuenta de que estoy a tu lado?—Le preguntó.

El chico entrecerró los ojos mirándole antes de responderle. Tenía su parte de razón. El 95% de las veces que le había dirigido la palabra al danés era por que este había empezado. El otro 5% era por que le tenía que saludar por educación.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto llamar mi atención?—Le preguntó. Creía que le había dejado claro con su ignorancia que no quería saber nada de él. Entonces, ¿por qué tanta insistencia en querer que lo viera?

Dinamarca lo tenía bastante claro.

—Por que te quiero.

El noruego al momento de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del danés, se puso rojo. Rojo y tenso. Se dió la vuelta, y continuo recogiendo las cosas.

—Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices?

El Rey de Europa, se acercó al cuerpo del chico agachado, aunque antes tropezó con unos de los cojines que él mismo había tirado, logrando caerse encima del nórdico, y haciendo que este volviera a tirar todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Quita de encima!—Pero Dinamarca ya no lo escuchaba. Abrazado al frágil cuerpo, se había quedado dormido con la boca abierta.

En vista de que no se podía deshacer del agarré, se tumbó en el suelo, miró al danés, y luego al techo. Sí. Noruega también le quería, sino, no aguantaría tanto. Sino hacía tiempo que habría dejado de ser hasta educado. Con aquel pensamiento, durmió soñando con el Rey Europeo.

Otro día amanecía en la zona nórdica de Europa, y Dinamarca como siempre, había llegado a casa de Noruega, había tomado la llave de donde siempre, y había abierto la puerta.

—¿Noruega? ¿Estás en casa?

Prosiguió con su rutina, abriendo cada habitación, y gritando el nombre del chico, hasta llegar por fin al salón, donde le esperaba el rubio. Se acercó a él, como de costumbre, y le dió un abrazo, esta vez correspondido por el noruego.

—¡Noruega! ¿Me has echado de menos?—Preguntó como siempre, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.  
>—Sí.<p> 


End file.
